Blindsided
by haniyeszuka
Summary: She came out of nowhere, like a shower of rain on the most beautiful day, and he couldn't explain it but.. he was blindsided.


_Heyhohey, guys! I'm here hoping to enchant you all with a brand new story that will bring an original character to life as well as make you happy, cry, laugh and probably hate them at some point in time! I haven't seen many ships/stories with OC's in them and I thought -hey now! Why don't I be the one to haul it in? So that's what I'm going to try and do for you all here today. _

**_DISCLAIMER: I, in no way own OHSHC, just the characters I create and throw into it. Mwah._**

* * *

In a light of passage it's always been just them. They hardly let anyone just waltz on in into their private little world and the few times that they did - in the end they were left ultimately disappointed.

Funny thought, isn't it? Why let people who don't know the first thing about you into your world? Why let other pretentious boys and petty girls into your life when they can't even tell you and your brother apart? It's as if no matter what they do – they will always be an exact mirror of each other, and at this point they can't even care anymore. Maybe they don't want to be told apart. Maybe they'd rather be alone, well not exactly alone but alone together. Maybe they could care less if their classmates could tell them apart or not – or maybe they're just lying to protect themselves. Maybe they're afraid of breaking the fourth wall and letting the people that surround them into their less than perfect little world. Who could say at this point, really – but ever since that blonde headed idiot got the twins to join his club, they've felt more accepted, more sociable and definitely became much more twisted -in their own little way.

"Kaoru! Hurry up, I don't wanna be late for school again!" Hikaru whined, his hands batting around in obvious morning irritation at his brothers lack of consideration to wake up on time for the day.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother, biting at his lip as he slipped his uniform on over his body, his eyes dark with sleep and now agitation with his brother.

This was a bit out of character for the boys, they usually never got this agitated with one another but with Winter approaching, it couldn't be helped. Kaoru hated the cold months; whereas Hikaru loved them, couldn't get enough of it, if you would. Therefore one twin was easily annoyed and snippy and with the others natural sarcasm and rude behavior these types of mornings were beginning to become a regular thing. He grabbed his coat, along with his brothers as he stood from the chair besides his bed and threw the black piece of fleece to his doppelganger, giving him a small smile which earned him a chuckle in return.

Their genuine feelings of animosity towards each other never did last long. Nothing a small smile or a light chuckle couldn't fix.

That was the great thing about brothers, twins nonetheless. Everything could be fixed so easily and broken even easier; within minutes. Exciting, isn't it?

* * *

"Aya! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day at Ouran! You worked so hard on those late entry exams and for what! You're just gonna blow it if you keep sleeping!" a roaring voice pattered against the walls of Aya's home. The girl sat up sleepily, her eyes squinting at the new light hitting her bedroom walls. She yawned before craning her neck just slightly to the left, catching sight of the time which almost caused her light green eyes to bulge out of her head.

With an earth shattering scream that could probably be heard all throughout Japan, Aya was up out of bed and running for the bathroom, trying her best to get the knots out of her long chocolate covered cherry like hair. It was hard but with the power of water, a strong brush and some ribbon – Aya's hair was transformed into a soft wave of ringlets, the orange ribbon being used to tie some of the hair out of her face. All in all Aya felt as though she was going to look nice for her first day at this ritzy academy, even though the dress she considered to be a bit much.. Okay, a lot much. It was school uniform and it was policy, therefore no matter what she thought – she unfortunately had to wear it. Aya bit at her rosy lip as she slipped on the rather puffy lemon-esque dress over her tiny frame, her chest being much larger than the rest of her petite body, it was a little tight, but she'd manage and it wasn't that noticeable, or at least she thought so. With a puff of her cheeks, Aya was slipping on the rest of her god forsaken outfit and heading down the stairs to where the other children were sitting at the table already eating breakfast.

"Just gimme my lunch! I gotta go, I gotta go!" she yelped, grabbing the boxed lunch Ms. Koyatsu had made for her the night before.

"But, dear... you really shouldn't skip out on breakfast it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it all before.. Most important meal of the day and all that crap." she mumbled before letting out a deep sigh at Ms. Koyatsu's expression.

"Look, I'd really stay and eat, but you said it yourself! I don't have time! I gotta go, but I'll try harder to get up tomorrow, okay? Promise.." she gave the woman her signature eyes closed, teeth shown grin before returning back to her regular expression and heading for the door. 'Damn, this is going to be a long long day', Aya thought with annoyance as she quickly grabbed her coat and exited out the main doors of what she considered to be _home_.

* * *

The air was frigid and the ground was damp with snow. It was nearly time for lunch and Hikaru couldn't find his brother anywhere, he placed his rear on the bench outside of the school's eating quarters and placed his right hand eloquently over the base of his chin; thinking.

'Now what did Kaoru say during Math?', he thought to himself as he squinted his eyes. He wasn't paying much attention, his eyes locked elsewhere as his brother explained his whereabouts for lunch, and normally Hikaru wouldn't have blatantly disregarded his brother so easily, but it was just something about the A1 classroom that morning that had Hikaru's attention elsewhere.

He couldn't see her face and she was anything but loud, but he remembered the rather peculiar colour of her hair. It was a dark brown colour with hints and highlights of the brightest red. It shimmered whenever the light caught glimpse in it, and he only wondered what it'd look like under the rays of the sun in Summer.

Hikaru bit at his bottom lip before letting her name slip his rather curious parted lips. "Ayame Hase...gano." he whispered breathlessly.

"Excuse me?"

Hikaru snapped out of his daze to see red highlights in his face and an even more curious expression than one he might have been sporting just seconds ago.

It was her. There was no denying it. Her hair waved in ringlets passed her shoulders and when Hikaru gulped and let his eyes wander to her face, he couldn't help the blush that was now tainting his slightly tanned cheeks.

She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were green, but it wasn't just plain old green, no. They were the lightest shade of green he had ever come across, and there was a special glint of a darker shade of blue just around the cornea. Beautiful, and as for her lips – they were a rosy pink colour and her skin – her skin was slightly tanned and completely free of any imperfections. Beauty at it's finest. She had to be rich, she had to be! Hikaru had never heard of any Hasegano family before but-

"Hello? Are you gonna tell me why you just creepily whispered my name or are you gonna sit there and creepily stare... creepily?" the girl with the highlighted hair asked in disbelief as she stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows raising as she searched his face for an answer.

"I uh..." he mumbled before taking a breath and using this as a chance to regain his previous stature.

* * *

"Sorry about that, my lady. I was just waiting for my brother." He paused, standing to his feet to see that he was much taller and he quite liked that. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and we're in class together. Normally you'd see me with my twin – Kaoru, but it seems as though he's decided to ditch me for lunch." he grumbled before quickly offering the girl a small smile.

"..Right." she raised her eyebrows at how weird this guy was before giving him a slight rather fake smile back. "Well, you already know me, apparently..." she started, clearing her throat.

"Right, yeah –same class. I remember you and your brother.." she paused, laughing lightly. "You're both really loud so it's hard not to notice you right off the bat."

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh at her statement, she was definitely right. They definitely caused a scene wherever they went.

Aya licked her lips before taking a step back, feeling rather awkward considering she knew exactly who this boy was. Her mother used to wear his mothers clothes before she passed, and being in front of such high standard royalty caused Ayame to feel a little light headed. She wasn't necessarily intimidated but she couldn't help herself. If he knew who she was he'd tease her and call her petty names based on her social status. She's heard about what happens to poor 'commoners' here, and there weren't very many, so she doubted he'd just be used to it, but even so – he couldn't know, even though she was sure news would spread faster than warm butter.

* * *

"I think I should go.. I haven't eaten yet and I really don't wanna put this good food to waste, y'know?" she smiled happily as she began taking steps further back.

The red headed boy narrowed his eyes at the boxed lunch between her nimble fingers. 'Why would she have that when she goes to Ouran...?' the thought hadn't completely processed through his mind before he was suddenly stretching his arm towards her and using his hand to grab at her own.

"U-Uh, I'm apart of this club!" he started, licking his lips. "It's a Host club and it begins right after the last bell. Music room three.." he said quickly, his eyes filled with a need to know this girl.

"Just ask for for Hitachiin brothers!" he rasped, feeling a surge of electricity course through his veins as he pulled back from her hand. "Promise you'll come?"

Aya blinked a few times before nodding slowly, not being able to help the shivers that ran down her backside at the feel of Hikaru's hand against her own. "I'll definitely try, okay? Now, I really gotta go.. I'll see you then, Hikaru Hitachiin..." she giggled before turning and running off down the hall. She hadn't meant to be so vague and mysterious, but that's how things were and she couldn't help that now, could she?

* * *

Kaoru frowned from his spot in the shadows, his eyebrows furrowed at the scene before him. He meant to join Hikaru as soon as possible.. He really did, but then she showed up. This stupid, mysterious and different girl. Hikaru liked her. He could tell. He knew his brother like the back of his own hand and he knew Hikaru wanted to know her more than anything. However, Kaoru didn't want that. He didn't want Hikaru to branch away from him again so fast... He couldn't let that happen.

"Oh Hikaruuuuuu!" he yelled in his most cheerful voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Boss had me held up with cosplay plans." he lied, a toothy grin appearing over his facial features as he hooked arms with his dear twin. "Shall we get lunch before its too late? You know we have to start club activities soon anyways."

Hikaru furrowed his brow before laughing loudly, tightening his grip on his brothers hook before walking in unison into the lunch room. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** WOW, hi guys! I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, but I didn't think a big long chapter was needed for a mere introduction, am I right? So please tell me what you think! What do you think of Aya and Hikaru so far? Do you feel bad for Kauro? Do you think he'll really try to push this new girl away? Oi vey, and think about how Kyoya's going to react to a new commoner being at the school, as well as Tamaki and Haruhi and the rest of the hosts, am I right? Should I continue? Please please please leave me some reviews and some favourites? Maybe even give this here new story a follow? If I get at least ten reviews by tomorrow night I'll definitely put up another chapter on Thursday! Mwah x.

-_Hani_.


End file.
